Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer
ラスター | romaji_name = Ryūkenshi Rasutā Pendyuramu | image = LusterPendulumtheDracoslayer-PGL3-EN-GUR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Dragon | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Tuner | type4 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 5 | atk = 1850 | def = 0 | passcode = 92746535 | pendulum_effect_types = Ignition-like | effect_types = Condition | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, if you have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy that card, and if you do, add 1 card from your Deck to your hand, with the same name as that card. | lore = Cannot Special Summon Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Monsters using this card as a Material, except "Dracoslayer" monsters. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, si vous avez une carte dans votre autre Zone Pendule : vous pouvez détruire la carte, et si vous le faites, ajoutez 1 carte de même nom que la carte depuis votre Deck à votre main. | fr_lore = Les Monstres de Fusion, Synchro ou Xyz (monstres "Dracossassin" exclus) ne peuvent pas être Invoqués Spécialement en utilisant cette carte comme Matériel. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, falls du eine Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone hast: Du kannst die Karte zerstören und falls du dies tust, füge deiner Hand 1 Karte mit demselben Namen wie die Karte von deinem Deck hinzu. | de_lore = Fusions-, Synchro- und Xyz-Monster können nicht als Spezialbeschwörung mit dieser Karte als Material beschworen werden, außer „Drachobezwinger“-Monstern. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, se hai una carta nella tua altra Zona Pendulum: puoi distruggere quella carta e, se lo fai, aggiungi dal tuo Deck alla tua mano 1 carta con lo stesso nome di quella carta. | it_lore = Non puoi Evocare Specialmente Mostri Fusione, Synchro o Xyz utilizzando questa carta come Materiale, eccetto mostri "Dracoassassino". | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno, se você tiver um card na sua outra Zona de Pêndulo: você pode destruir esse card e, se isso acontecer, adicione 1 card do seu Deck à sua mão, com o mesmo nome que esse card. | pt_lore = Você não pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial Monstro de Fusão, Sincro ou Xyz usando este card como uma Matéria, exceto monstros "Dracossassino". | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, si tienes una carta en tu otra Zona del Péndulo: puedes destruir esa carta y, si lo haces, añade a tu mano 1 carta en tu Deck con el mismo nombre que esa carta. | es_lore = No puedes Invocar de Modo Especial Monstruos de Fusión, Sincronía o Xyz usando esta carta como Material, excepto monstruos "Dracoasesino". | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、もう片方の自分の ゾーンにカードが存在する場合に発動できる。そのカードを破壊し、そのカードの同名カード１枚をデッキから手札に加える。 | ja_lore = このカードを素材として、「竜剣士」モンスター以外の融合・ ・ モンスターを特殊召喚する事はできない。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ① : 1턴에 1번, 반대쪽 자신의 펜듈럼 존에 카드가 존재하는 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드를 파괴하고, 그 카드와 같은 이름의 카드 1장을 덱에서 패에 넣는다. | ko_lore = 이 카드를 소재로 "용검사" 몬스터 이외의 융합 / 싱크로 / 엑시즈 몬스터를 특수 소환할 수 없다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = * Dracoslayer * Pendulum (archetype) | supports_archetypes = Dracoslayer | related_to_archseries = * Dinomist * Dracoverlord * Igknight * Majespecter * True Draco and True King | action = * Activates if other Pendulum Zone is occupied * Adds from Deck to hand | m/s/t = Destroys your Spell Cards | summoning = * Cannot be used as a Fusion Material * Cannot be used as a Synchro Material * Cannot be used as an Xyz Material | misc = * Tuner Pendulum Monster * Limited activations | database_id = 11809 | ocg = Limited | adv = Unlimited | trad = Unlimited }}